Gambelers and Gallantry (oneshot)
by efreshhh
Summary: To pay off his fathers debts, Naruto is sold to a brothel. With no hope left, he makes the decision of a lifetime. Only before meeting a handsome samurai who seems intent on sticking around him. Sasunaru, boy love, yaoi Oneshot


This is my first story, squeal! hope you like it. I got the idea for this fic from a Samurai Champloo episode. hehe

Warning for yaoi, boy love, sasunaru cuteness, yeah!

'It hasnt stopped raining for days. Seems like the weather is mimicing my heart right now.' A young blond stood on a small wooden bridge over a flowing river, umbrella in hand. He sighed in defeat, looking out at the flooding water threatening to over take the bridge. He thought back to his life, he tried to always do the right thing. Always lend a helping hand to whoever needed it. Who would have thought that would be his downfall in the end...?

...

Green eyes glisened, looking up towards the sky, wondering if the rain would ever give up and let them leave this small town. She clutched her serving tray close to her chest, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her face. 'I wonder if they're out working like they're supposed to...' Normally the traveling trio wouldn't bother staying in one place to long to need money for an inn, but mother nature had been relentless, making them stop for a longer than expected stay.

"Sakura! Deliver this order, okay?" A man shouted in her direction, breaking her train of thought. She replied with a 'coming' and returned to work with a forced smile. She wasn't used to having to do 'normal' work these days. She had been sent on a rescue mission to find a certain samurai who was very important to the leaf village. She was traveling with two of the best ninja the villiage had to offer; a near silent, cold, handsome man named Sasuke and a loud and unresponsible dog whisperer, Kiba. The three had been traveling for almost 4 months now, tracking down every lead that pointed towards the samurai. Their long awated breakthrough long out of sight at this point.

...

As Sasuke approached a bridge on the way to his intended job for the day, he saw a particularily sad man peering out into the river like it was the last thing he would ever see. He looked crushed, like his life had no meaning. And he couldnt help but notice his beautiful appearence. His spikey blond hair dripped with rain water, and his yukata showed off his frame excruciatingly well. Sasuke wasn't the type for small talk, but he felt himself needing to say something. As he passed behind the man, he stopped momentarily.

"Perhaps this is none of my business..." He started, causing the blond to turn around. "But this canal isn't as deep as it appears. If you intend to throw yourself in and drown, It would be wise to choose another." The man finally looked up, and Sasuke notice the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. No life seemed left in the depths of them.

"Did it look like I was going to throw myself in?" His face changed immediately, brightening up and throwing a huge fake smile in the strangers direction. "I was looking at the canal, thats all." He adjusted his umbrell on to his other shouldier to get a better look at the strange man who stopped to talk to him on the bridge. He had on a dark blue kimono with a red and white fan looking symbol placed in random spots. His hair was jet black, shining slightly blue in the reflection off the rain. He had on a simple straw hat to keep the rain out of his face. Two swords hung on either side of his hips. "What? You don't believe me?" He almost giggled out. "DId I have such a dejected look on my face? Honestly I would never do something that painful. Thank you for the warning, bye." With that the blond was gone, leaving Sasuke alone on the bridge. Sasuke gave him one last glance before turning to walk away himself.

...

"C'mon! C'mon! Shove him! Shove him!" a gallant brunette was among a crowd watching two beetles trying to push each other off of a small platform. Everyone in the room was cheering and shoving, trying to get a better view of what they just placed money on their bets for. He slammed his hand in front of him on the table, getting up real close to the beetle platfort. "Do you wanna win this thing or don't ya?!" He was pulled back by a man behind him, yelling at him not to get close or his bug would be disqualified. He ripped away from the man grip to concentrate on yelling at his beetle. "Get offa me!" As he was being ripped away, the opposing beetle was teetering on the edge, until finally falling off. the croud started going crazy at the man with long red tattoos on his face.

"You little punk!" "Screw you!" were thrown at him as he smiled cheekily walking out the door with a big sack of money in his pocket and a victor beetle in his hand.

...

Fresh eels were swimming around in a barrel as the food cart owner sat inside from the rain. Fanning himself with a small paper fan, looking slightly irritated.

"Excuse me." Sasuke walked over to the cart, and the man looked up in suprise.

"Oh! there you are! You're my part-timer, right?" His face suddenly changing into a happier one. "Boy you are a life saver!" He started taking his apron off and making his way outside. "Okay, mind the stall while im gone!"

"I was led to believe that the job required blade work." Sasuke stopped the man, stating planely.

"Oh, there's cutting alright. Relax, in this rain you won't be getting many customers." And with that, the man grabbed his umbrella, gave a small wave and started off into the rain. Leaving behind a very annoyed Sasuke.

Now it was Sasukes turn to fan himself behind the counter at the eel stand, bored look on his face. A slight change from his normal emotionless state. He found himself thinking back to the man earlier, the look in his eyes. He wondered briefly if that's what people saw when they looked at him. After his family was slaughtered, Sasuke just couldn't find the need to look for joy in everyday life anymore. He did his tasks, went to bed, and then started all over the next day. This recent mission he had been sent on was completely out of the ordinary for him. An 'S' ranked ninja sent out to find and protect a samurai weren't his ideal choice of mission. But the Hokage, Kakashi, seemed to have a different oppionion.

"One grilled eel, please." Sasuke was brought out of his daze by piercing blue eyes and a flash of yellow appearing in front of him. Realizing that they recognized each other immediately. "Oh, you're the samurai from earlier." A slightly shocked look appearing on his tan face. "You really run an eel stand?" He almost smirked at Sasuke.

"No, I'm only here too-" Sasuke started, but was immediately inturepted.

"That's the one! I want that spirited one there." He pointed into the barrel of eels. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before rolling his sleeve up and started trying to grab the eel out of the barrel. It slipped out of his fingers each time he tried, splashing a bit of water onto him. The blond Smirked, "look, you'll never catch an eel using brute force. You anticipate the eel's movements..." He rolled up his sleeves and carefully directed his hand towards the barrel. "Now!" He reached in, grabbing one on his first shot. Holding it up, almost to gloat. "Eels are like people, if you try to use force to hold them down, they'll only run away." Sasuke looked away, thinking about the meaning behind his words.

He hammered a small nail into the eals head, holding it in place. "You fix it in place like this, and then..." As he was reaching for the knife Sasuke stopped him, pulling out one of his swords. Startling the other slightly.

"Allow me to slice it."

"Wait a minute! Eels are Sunagakure's pride and joy! It's bad luck to hack away at one with a huge thing like that!" He laughed as he gently slide his knife down the eel, pulling spart the meat from the bone. Sasuke watched intensily as he prepared the eel to be cooked, never taking his eyes off of the stranger, even as a customer walked up. The blond put on his best smile, "What'll it be, ma'am?" She ordered three grilled eels. "Coming right up!" He looked determined, a total different look in his eyes than before. Sasuke was taken aback by the way a smile could make him even more beautiful. "Here, start putting the pieces on skewers." He handed them to Sasuke as he took the orders of a few more customers that had walked up.

Sasuke was struggling to get the eel meat on the skewers as the orders came rolling in, chunks of eel pinned this way and that on the skewers, not exactly appitizing. The other man took over as he was telling him to get the sauce ready for the next step. He grilled the eels after fixing them perfectly on the sticks, dipping them in the sauce to be handed out to the people that were waiting.

"Step right up! Come one, come all!" He was beaming to the customers, then a glare would come towards Sasuke telling him to hurry up. "Doubles your energ! Makes your family healthy!" The commotion had brought in a slight croud, as the pair busily made the food for them. Sasuke was finally getting the hang of the whole thing with help from his outgoing partner. He never would have saw this person in those sad eyes he saw earlier.

"Boy, business was booming... Not a bad nights work, I'd say!" The blond started. "Hey, wait a minute. I didn't come here for work."

Sasuke gently reached into the eel barrel, grabbing the last one of the night. "Allow me to cook one for you." He got a smile in return, and it was hard for Sasuke to look away. As he went through the steps, he noticed the man look at him dearly, and then look out into the rain with sad eyes again. Sasuke cleared his throat to break his concentration when he set a plate of food in fron of him.

"When you cook something, you make sure its good and cooked, don't you?" He looked at the blackened eel in front of him, a genuine smile on his face. "I'll eat it anyway, you went through all that trouble. Thanks for the food." He dug in with his chopsticks, not caring about the taste or look for some reason he couldn't put his finger on. He frowned slightly at his plate. "Yuck. This is impressive. I've never eaten eel that tastes this bad before." He smiled at Sasuke again, "maybe that also takes talent, in a manner of speaking." Sasuke looked away from him, embarrased and set a glass of water in front of him.

"Have some water."

"I'd rather have tea." He smirked and took a big drink, eventually finished up the eel on his plate. He stood up to leave, walking a few steps away before stopping. " Thank you. This has given me some wonderful memories."

"Memories?" He didn't look back at him.

"I'm starting work in a brothel tomorrow. So today is the last day that i'll be able to wonder around freely. My father fell into debt and I'm the collateral. I suppose this sort of thing happens all the time." He finally turned around to give Sasuke one last smile. "Well, I should go. Ja'ane" And with that he was gone, leaving Sasuke looking at his feet.

...

"C'mon, let's see some more spirit when you pull that thing." Kiba had tied a rock onto the back of his winning beetle, placing his finger on it slightly to up the training of the victor bug.

"I'm back!" Sakure slid open the door to their room at the inn. Noticing the bug, she winced slightly, taking a step back. "I know I'm not gonna like the answer, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm training, can't you tell?" The bug was now on his stomach, still pulling the rock. "Beetle sumo wrestling. I'm gonna train this guy up proper and enter him in matches."

"Weren't you going to work as a body gaurd?" Sakura was getting irritated at this point.

"Oh I guit that." She was fuming now, clenched fists and red face.

"What do you mean you quit?! What about our money?!"

"Oh, quit your nagging. I'm gonna make a bundle with this bad boy."

"Baka! Get yourself a legit job!"

...

The following day it had not stopped raining, but the streets stayed busy with happy people. Free people. It was around dinner time so the streets were full of people laughing and eating and just sharing each other company. The blond watched all of this from behind thick wooden beams. Sitting nicely, looking his best. He had his first customer since entering the brothel already, and the experince was still ringing through his thoughts. He tried to push them out of his head. Instead, he tried to think of the day before. Sharing it with a nice man, having fun. Feeling like a real human for one last time. He looked up just in time to see an umbrella come through the outside world into his wooden cell like room.

"Excuse me." He looked up into the fimiliar face of the man he had just been fantasizing about.

"You came all the way here just to return this?"

"That's right." He oculdn't really see the ninjas face, he had his straw hat on again. From spending the afternoon with the man before, he could tell that his shortness of words wasn't for a lack of disinterest, but just his personality. He talked enough for the two of them and Sasuke seemed just fine with that. So he flashed a small smile at him.

"Thank you, but I wont need that anymore, either." He leaned in closer to the wood bars seperating the two. "I'm not aloud to go out in the outside world, it could rain on the outside and it wouldn't matter to me. If you like, go ahead and use this for yourself." He was trying his best not to sound completely defeated. "Look at you, you're soaked to the bone." He heasitantly reached out and touched Sasukes face gently with his fingertips. Suprisingly, he didn't jump away from the touch. He just simply stared down into thse blue, blue eyes.

"Shin. You have a customer." He pulled away and broke eye contact with Sasuke. "All right, I'll be right there." He stood up, his dark orange and black yukata slid slightly off of his shoulder.

"One more thing." Sasuke stopped him from walked away with his words. "Your name. I never asked what it was."

"My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. But I don't need that anymore, either. Whats yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Goodbye."

Sasuke couldn't help feeling that he could never see him again. It made his stomach twist in knots, watching him walk away for a third time.

...

"Yeah baby! If you don't win, you don't eat!" Kiba was again in a croud cheering loudly at two bugs fighting on a table. Sakura had tagged along this time, she wasn't even watching. She didn't like to feed into Kiba's crazy schemes every single time they came up. Which was very frequent.

"Why the heck do i have to come here and watch a couple of bugs duke it out?" She said to herself. The beetles were shoving each other. "Just because he made it drag that rock around for a day doesn't mean it's gonna-"

"Get in the Rodriguez, get your ass in there!" With one swift move, the beetle got its pincers under the other bug and flipped it on to its back off of the table. "yeah!"

"No way." Sakura stared dumbfoundly at the winner. "It actually won."

...

The rain hadn't let up, Naruto continued to look out the window when he wasn't inturupted by a customer. He found he liked watching people, making up stories about them to pass the time. Subconciously, he was looking for Sasuke. But he knew that he couldn't see him again. Until he scanned the crowd, seeing the fimilar black hair, holding up the fimiliar orange umbrella this time. Naruto's mood seemed to darked at the unobtainable man in front of him.

"Did I forget something else at the stall?" Naruto was curious, why was this man so interested in him? With everything his short life had put him through, he could only imagine it was for completely selfish reasons.

"No." Sasukes simple reply seemed to make naruto slightly irritated. Not that he wasn't happy to see him, it just seemed to rub it in that he was free to roam around the world, while he was stuck behind these wooden bars with perverted men who used him daily.

"You came here for a good time, then?" Naruto was trying to lighten his mood slightly. It wasn't Sasukes fault he was in this situation. Sasuke didn't reply this time. "I'm sorry. I appreciate it, but you're interfering with business. So please leave." The words left a horrible taste in Narutos mouth, but he knew this was only some fantasy he could no longer find himself indulging in. "I don't have time to chat with you. Please don't come here again." With that, Naruto got up and walked away from the window. He wasn't going to let some random stranger get to his head. He made his decision to come here, he would pay off his fathers debts. It was the honerable thing to do. He couldn't cling to the little hope that this new man was creeping into his mind.

"Welcome, sir! Have you spotted someone who strikes your fancy? Act now and-"

"I have no money." Sasuke replied shortly, looking still towards the spot where Naruto had just gotten up from. The man from the brothel who had aproached him tapped on his umbrella a few times.

"We have a window shopper, boys! We don't run this business to give broke samurai some free eye candy, got it? You need some action, come back with some money!" a few men had come out and were closing in on Sasuke, he reached for his swords momentaryily, before letting his hand drop back down. He felt defeated already, and he wasn't exactly sure why. The first man rammed into his side, knocking his hat off and sending him tumbling to the floor. "Whats your problem? You're bad for business!" The men continued shouting at him. He felt frozen in his feelings. He felt confused because of this. He lay there as the three men continued to kick him while he lay in the rain. "Don't show your face around here again!" the men left him, but Sasuke lay for a few more minutes, letting the rain soak his entire self.

As he walked back to the inn, Sasuke couldn't seem to shake the thought of Naruto slipping off his clothes, reavealing toned, tan shoulders. A thin amount of sweat trailing down the middle of his back, down to a peak of ass. Being held by some faceless man, arms wrapped around his slender but muscled frame. His legs spredding for this stranger, the dead look in his eyes and he lay back for his client exposing every inch of him. Being put in strange positions for their enjoyment. And lastly, back to the bridge where he first met him. It was that point that he made up his mind.

...

"Well? Whaddya have to say now, huh?" Kiba had tapped a gold oblong coin on Saukras head. Sakura was calculating something in a note book, trying not to pay attention to her annoying team mate.

"After paying off what we owe for staying here..." She got up excitedly, "we still have plently left! This needs to go into savings!" She danced around the room with the coins in her hand. Kiba snatched them from her.

" Don't be so tightfisted! I'm gonna use this as seed money to make another pile of money!" Kiba explained with his hands in a dramatic fashion. The conversation was interupted at a very beat up looking Sasuke leaning against the doorway.

"Sasuke! What happened to you? How'd you get hurt?" Sakura hurried over to him. It would have taken a lot to take down Sasuke.

"It's nothing."

"How can you say that? Look at you!" Sasuke Ignored the girl, his interest peaked by a very shiny gold coin in Kiba's hand.

"That money-" Sasuke started.

"Hey, its my money. I won it fair and square in beetle sumo wrrestling."

"-Let me borrow it."

"Say what?"

"What do you want it for?" Sakura chimed in.

"I need to buy a man." Sakuras mouth dropped open.

...

"You! I thought I told you not to come here!" Naruto exclaimed in suprise, but Sasuke had a small smile on his face, orange umbrella in hand.

A man rushed outside before Sasuke could say anything. "Back again for another lesson, huh? Weren't we clear? You that eager to get your ass kicked again?" Sasuke didn't reply, only holding up the large cold coin he had scored from Kiba. The men changed their attitude instantly. "Welcome kind sir! Is Shin the man you've selected, sir? um, allow me to take your swords. House rules, sir." Sasuke reluclently handed over his two swords, and let himself be led to where Naruto was staying. "Take your time, sir!"

...

"What do you thing he meant by that? What did Sasuke mean, buying a man?" Sakura was looking out into the night sky, her palm pressed against the side of her face, holding it up.

"I'm glad to hear it, aren't you?" Kiba was laying on a futon as his beetle was pulling a rock next to him.

"Hear what?"

"That bozo's never shown any interest in anyone, so I was getting a little suspicious."

"About what?"

"About him trying to take his sexual frustrations out on me." Kiba winked at the blushing girl. Sakura got down next to Kiba in a sitting position.

"No way!"

"Well, this is good news. Thats a load off my mind." Kiba stretched out on his futon.

"How can you say that?! Anyways, what does he need with anyone else when I'm around?"

"Oh, you're saying that you wanna be his girl?" Sakura looked away, embarassed.

"I-I didn't say that..."

"Big talk, coming from a girl who's flat as a board." Sakura was flusted over the sentence, putting one hand on her hip and the other behind her head attempting a sexy position.

"I'm the type of gitl who looks more slender in clothing."

"You big liar."

"-I am not!"

"Then lets see what you got." Clenching her fists, sakura turned around and started messing with the top of her kimono.

"Fine! I'll give you an eyeful!" She brought her hands down to her sides suddenly. "No, I shouldn't..." Suddenly getting embarassed.

"Oh, you're jealous, huh?"

"Of course I'm not jealous!" Sakura was standing now. "What in the world would give you the idea that I'm jealous!? Lone wolf wannabes like him always have blank expressions and you can never tell what they're thinking. So not my type!" Kiba rolled on to his back suddenly, a small snore escaping his mouth. "You fell asleep?!"

...

"Would you like some sake?" Naruto went to grab for Sasukes cup, trying to break the small awkward silence that had befallen the two.

"No."

"I see." Narutos face was somewhat somber. He reached his hand out to Sasukes, which was placed nicely on his lap. He wasn't sure why he was reaching out, all of his other customers had been more upfront and demanding about what they wanted. But Sasuke seemed perfecly content to sit in silence with the other man. Sasuke remover his hand tenderly.

"That's all right. Lets just sit like this." Naruto withdrew, sitting up straight.

"If you like, but you're paying so much money for time with me..." Naruto looked to the side, slight confusion dawning his face. He felt a blush creep up, why was he getting so nervous all of the sudden? He drew his attention to the window, trying to think of something to say to his near silent companion. He didn't really mind the silence, and somehow being around Sasuke made him feel much more content. "It doesn't look like this rain will stop anytime soon, eel man." Sasuke was staring at Naruto as he looked out the window. The small smile still on his face.

"I don't run an eel stand. I'm on a journey, and I was only working here to earn money for lodgings." Naruto was slightly dissipointed by his answer.

"Oh, so you're a traveler."

"But I've been held up in this city for a while because of the rain."

"I see." Naruto nearly whispered. "Once the rain stops, you'll leave." He said, almosty to himself.

"I hope the rain will never stop." Sasuke wasn't sure why he was being so open with Naruto. Maybe it was the fact that he'd probably never see him again. Or maybe it was how drawn to this man he felt. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. What if Naruto didn't feel the same way? He could see himself falling for him, wanting to protect him always. And the feeling didn't quite sit right with him. "Then, I would be able to stay here forever." Naruto's sudden giggling made him look away in embarassment. What was he saying? "I didn't mean that as a joke..."

"I'm sorry... Nobody talks like that in this day and age." Sasuke blushed at the words, locking his eyes with the blue ones in front of him. "Naruto, don't you hate this job?"

"Sure, there are things about it that i hate. But the thing is, I laugh when I'm actually sad. I'm frustrated, so I laugh it off." Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, faces inches apart and getting closer each second. Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a small kiss. Just wanting to tast Naruto. His lips were so soft, no sign of neglect or abuse done to them. He felt so pure to Sasuke, so innocent. When in reality, this was the first time Sasuke had ever even kissed anyone. Naruto slid his hand up to cup Sasukes face, trying to hold on to the man. Not wanting him to part so soon.

The kiss depened, Sasuke running his tongue on Naruto's lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto parted his lips slightly, enough for Sasuke to explore his mouth with his tongue. He pulled back suddenly, fighting every urge in his body to lay Naruto down. He looked into the blue eyes crippled with abandondment in that moment. Lips still parted slightly, plump and wet. Sasuke could feel his hardness jump at the sight.

"We don't have to do this Naruto, this was not my intention with you-" Sasuke was hushed by a mouth back on his, and two legs straddled Sasukes lap in one swift motion. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him close, their chests were touching, small pants and heavy breating could be felt between the two. Sasuke started kissing down Narutos jaw line, moving the fabric that was between them down Narutos shoulder to make room for more wet kisses along his collar and chest. Naruto let a very soft moan escape his lips as Sasuke pulled the other side of his kimono down off of his torso. He ran his hands through long black hair as Sasuke found his nippel, flicking it with his tongue in a shy sort of way. He looked up at Naruto for some sort of approval for what he was doing. Naruto simply smiled, pulling lightly on Sasukes hair.

Sasuke's hands were stroking strips of skin on Narutos back, gradually making their way towards his ass. Sasuke let out a small groan once he could grab on to the slightly paler skin. He shifted Naruto in his lap so that his erection was rubbing up against Narutos. Naruto let out a long moan at the contact through fabric, wiggling his hips slightly to try and get a better feel. Sasukes grip on Narutos ass loosened as he went to strip away the rest of his clothing. Naruto pushed on Sasukes shoulders, urging him to lay down so that he could undue his robes as well. Naruto explored Sasukes body with his hands and his mouth, eventually running his tongue down towards the v shape at Sasukes hips leading to his throbbing manhood. He gripped Sasukes length in his hand, stroking it once slightly. His eyes met Sasuke's which were watching him intently. The gasp that came out of Sasukes mouth when he tightened his grip made Naruto more eager to continue his job on the man.

Naruto stroked Sasuke a few more times slowly before setting his tongue on his head. A small drop of pre cum was leaking out, and Naruto lapped up the small bit in a slow motion. He was torturing Sasuke, he was already ready to blow. Naruto was obviously much more experienced with this wort of thing, but Sasuke pushed that thought out of his mind, going back to the pleasure he was recieveing from the small amount of touch from the blond so far. In one motion, Naruto had taken Sasukes whole head into his mouth, still licking at his slit. Sasuke groaned, so tempted to grab Naruto by the back of the head and push his cock the rest of the way in. He stopped himself, not normally one to let himself lose control. He let his head fall back in pleasure as naruto worked his way up and down his hardness.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped out. "If you keep doing that I'll-" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto had pushed Sasuke all the way into his mouth, as if anticipation what was going to happen. Sasuke burst into his throat with a loud moan. Naruto swallowed his cum, pumping up and down a few more times to make sure he got it all. Sasuke sat up, pulling Naruto back into his lap.

"You're stil-" Naruto felt his cheeks grow hot at the feeling of Sasukes exposed cock against his ass. He threw his head back and moaned, pushing down on the hardness slightly. Rubbing along Sasukes cock. "Sasuke.. please.." He pleaded. He was Happy. He didn't want this sensation to end. Small tears welled up in blue eyes, in this moment full of life. Sasuke stopped suddenly, kissing away stray tears that managed to fall.

"Are you not happy right now?"

"I'm too happy. I know this won't last..." Naruto replied.

"Run away with me." With that, Naruto pushed their lips together again, wrapping his arms around the Sasuke to deepen the kiss. Naruto sucked on Sasukes lower lip, nipping at it slightly. Sasuke groaned, almost desperately, as he grabbed the blondes ass, sliding his fingers over his pucker.

"Wait.. Sasuke..." Naruto grabbed the others hand, bringing it up to his face. He slid his tongue over the older mans fingers, sucking one into his mouth. Sasuke couldn't watch, he was already so close again. The erotic performance in front of him would have tipped him over the edge. His head was back, eyes closed. Enjoying the feeling of the mans tongue on his fingers. "Ok, I'm ready now." With a pop, Naruto released Sasaukes fingers from his mouth.

Sasuke positioned his fingers against his entrance again, now slick with Narutos saliva. He teased the tip of one finger in, waiting for Narutos reaction. He slowly lowered himself fully on to the digit, and begain rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Narutos pace began to pick up, Sasuke slid in another finger. They were both panting, moaning into each others mouth. Saliva between tongues everytime they pulled away for air. Narutos cock bounced slightly against Sasukes with every jolt of his hips.

"Sa-Sasuke... Make love to me." Naruto gasped out. In an instant, the blond was on his back, legs spread wide, Sasuke held his legs up by the back of his thighs, knees bent slightly. He eyed the smaller male undernieth him, his cock throbbing and twitching. Begging for attention. Sasuke bent down and kissed Narutos forhead. He blushed and looked away, looking up at the man on top of him. "Y-you're so embarassing..." With that, Sasuke positioned himself at Narutos entrance, pushing slightly until his head was in. "You can go faster, you know... I'm used to it.."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him into a full embrace as he slid the rest of his throbbing piece inside. He sat there for a moment, just holding Naruto, stroking his back. he pushed a lone strand of blond hair out of his face.

"Let me make _you_ feel good, Naruto." Sasuke kissed his partner softly on the lips, lingering there a second longer before sliding his hands down to the tan waist. He was up slightly on his knees to better fit inside. He slowly started moving his hips into Naruto. Wanting so bad just to ram into him. He placed sweet kisses along his jaw and collar bone and ran his fingers delicately along his sides. All the while picking up his pace, wanting to transmit his feeling through his actions. He wanted the blond to know that he was worth it.. that he was beautiful. as he slid in and out of the hot, sweet hole, he could feel Naruto clenching around him. Naruto was a panting mess at this point, breathing out Sasukes name in between moans.

"You feel so good... Sasuke. I'm gonna..." As if reading his mind, Sasuke reached in between them and grabbed Narutos hardness in his hand. Pumping him to the rhythm of his strokes. Sasuke was near his end, holding tight on to Naruto. With a few more pumps, Naruto was filled with Sasukes cum, his hand full of Narutos. He felt the cum leaking out of him. Sasuke stayed inside, afraid of losing the feeling.

/

"I swear my business is terrible because of this rain." Sakura overheard some customers talking. "The only customer I've had today is some samurai with dark hair. He's got a thing for my new boy, Shin. He was sold to me to cover his fathers debts. A son can't unaffiliate himself with his family, so I guess it was his bad luck to be stuck with such a lousy father." Sakura finished clearing off a table, listening in to the rest of the mens conversation.

/

Naruto got out of the shower and dried himself off, he stared in the mirror in front of him, eyes back to their emotionless state. Sasuke lay on the small futon, watching Naruto intently. Neither had put their clothes on yet.

"Let's leave this place."

"What are you saying?" Naruto replied.

"I can't let you do this anymore..." Sasuke let his eyes drop. Naruto huffed out a small laugh.

"Don't make it sound so simple. Do you have any idea how much it costs to buy a prostiture's freedom? EVen if there were a hundred of you, you still wouldn't be able to earn enough. Back when I was a child, my father remairred into money. But when his second wife passed away as well, he developed a gambling problem and he amassed a mountain of debt. Next thing I knew, the son of the textile merchant had become the town whore." Naruto smilled at himself in the mirror, trying to convince himself it was going to be alright. That he would be ok living the remainder of his life this way. Sasuke got up, and kneeled behind where Naruto was sitting. He went to wrap his arms around Naruto, but was stopped when he continued speaking. "Please, just let it go. I appreciate the sentiment, really. But talk like that is just a pipe dream." Bitterness seeping into his words.

"Begging your pardon, sir. Shin, you have a visitor." a man knocked on the door, interupting their conversation.

"I'll be right there!" Naruto stood up, tying his yukata around him. He turned to Sasuke with dead eyes, "fairy tale time is over. Please, go home."

/

"C'mon, Naruto, I'm begging you. Spot me a little." A drunken blond with traits similar to Naruto had the younger man backed into a corner of a back stair way of the brothel.

"You're don't expect me to have any money, do you?" Naruto looked away with discust.

"Aw, don't be like that, son... Customers slip you a little under the table, right?"

"Why don't you give up gambling and earn an honest living?!" Naruto spat back.

"What did you say?!" Naruto was slapped harshly across the face, causing him to tumble to the ground. "What, you got a problem with my gambling?" He grabbed Naruto up by his hair. "Sorry, but I don't feel like letting yhou go just yet!" Naruto tried to pull away, tear in his eyes. Suddenly, Narutos father let go of him with a startled noise. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard?!" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke pinning his father hands behind his back. "I'm his father! I can do whatever I want to him!" Sasuke held tighter to his grip on the man, gausing him to groan out in pain.

"Thats enough! Let him go!" Naruto shouted, not wanting to bring attention to their situation. Sasuke immediately let go.

"Shit!" The old man said, rubbing his wrists to try to get the pain to go away. "I'm gonna bleed you dry for as long as you live, you hear me?! Remember that!" The man stormed off.

/

Sasuke was back at the inn, sitting against a wall next to a snoring Kiba. He got up witha determind look in his eye, orange umbrella in hand.

"Where are you going?" Sakura stopped him in the door way. "Back to see that Shin man? Why? It's not like I don't understand why you'd feel sorry for him, but-"

"It isn't out of pity." Sasuke interjected.

"You aren't seriously teling me that you're in love with him, are you? Sasuke, you aren't gonna run away with her, are you?" Sakuras green eyes sudden held so much saddness. "

"If I don't come back, I wan't the two of you to journey without me." Sasuke couldn't look her in the eye.

"You can't be serious... You made a promise to help look for the rose samurai, didn't you? If you leave, we're through as friends, you hear?! You promised! We've traveled together all this time!" Big tears were falling down her reddened face as Sasuke turned to leave.

"Forgive me."

"You jerk!" Sakura yelled after him. Kiba lay in the dark, eyes open, listening to the conversation.

/

"Welcome, whats the matter?" Naruto was suprised to see Sasuke back so soon. He watched the raven haired man as he looked out the window.

"We're leaving." Naruto looked with suprise at the words. "Pack what you need."

"I can't leave..." Naruto took steps towards Sasuke. "It's hopeless. Even if I manage to get away from here, they'll follow me to the ends of the earth."

"Their is a shelter temple across the river. If you ask for shelter there, they might help you." Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto.

"I can't do that. Even if they give me sanctuary, I'll just be a prisoner again. I won't be able to leave for three years. I won't be able to meet you like this, either.." Naruto's voice trailer off as she looked away from the man in front of himm. "I would rather wait for you here."

"The day when I met you on the bridge... You really were planning on killing yourself, weren't you?"

"I was. If you hadn't happened by when you did, right now I'd be..." Naruto let his voice trail off as Sasuke finally looked at him. Suddenly, Naruto saw a apark of hope in his bleak life. "Lets go. Together."

/

"I'm sorry to interrupt your good time, sit, but your time is up. So you need to-" The man outside the door was interupted by loud, exaggurated moans from Naruto.

"You're amazing!" naruto gasped out.

"Give me an extension." Sasuke replied. The man outside put his ear up to the door to hear Naruto moan better.

"Take your time, sir!" Before hurrying off.

Sasuke tied a sheet around the post of the balcony from Narutos room.

"I'll go down first and wait for you."

"But..."

"It'll be alright."

"Now, sir, about that extension fee..." The man from before was back. He opened the door to the view of Naruto hurriedly climbing over the bancony and starting to slide down the sheet rope. "Hey! what do you think you're doing!? Come back here, bitch!" The man grabbed at Naruto, furiously trying to pull him back up.

"Hurry!" Sasuke said from below. Naruto looked at him with determination in his eyes. He let go of the sheet, and fell backwards towards the ground. Sasuke caught him skillfully, setting him softly on his feet.

"We've got a runner! Catch her!" Some thugs were pilling out of the brothel now, trying to locate the runaway duo. "Come back here!"

Sasuke held tight onto Narutos hand as they ran down alleys. Naruto was struggling to keep up. They turned a corner and ran into three of the brothel men, stopping them abruptly.

"Listen, you two. In this world you dpn't alway get what you want." One of the men said. Sasuke reached for his sword, forgetting that he had left them back at the brothel. A man swung his sword at him, as Sasuke masterfully dodged the attacks, protecting Naruto behind him. He kicked a few men to the ground, as more came towards him.

"I thought you said you two were quits!" Sakura and Kiba come running towards the direction of the fight, having stopped at the brothel first to get Sasukes swords.

"Forget what I said, just hurry!" Sakura replied.

Sasuke carefully dodged some more of the attackers, throwing punches and kicks, knocking out a few. But those few were just replaced by what seemed to be an endless amount of hired thugs. Kiba jumped down right in front of Sasuke, staring him dead in the eye.

"You're pathetic, man!" Kiba snorted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura threw his swords, Sasuke caught them, letting the shieths fall to the ground.

"I want my money back." Kiba yelled after Sasuke, slicing down a few thugs with his sword.

"Hurry!" Sasuke was running with Naruto again, pulling him along by his hand. The sun was coming up, and the lake was coming into view. A small dock await with a boat to take Naruto to the island almost out of eye sight. Naruto stepped into the boat nervously.

"Naruto!" A man called, running up to the pair. Naruto in the boat, Sasuke on the dock. "You aren't trying to run away from me are you?" The older blond pleaded. Naruto looked at him with cold eyes before turning away.

"I've had enough of living my life under your thumb. I'm taking my life back!" He looked back towards her father with a determined look this time. He reached into her pocket and threw a few coins at his father. "Thats the price of the person who used to be your family!"

"There she is! Catch her!" Some more men were running up to the scene. Sasuke used a long stick to push the boat out to drift.

"Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly panicked. He tried to reach out to Sasuke, but he stayed on the dock, a small smile on his face. Naruto looked back towards the dock at his lover as the boat drifted further away, big tears in his bright blue eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched his lover drift away, look of desperation in his eye. He hoped he was making the right choice. He would wait for Naruto forever. Sasuke cut down the men who were pursuing them before looking back over his shoulder, watching Naruto leave.

The rain finally stopped.


End file.
